


to those who wait.

by anoetic



Series: tenderness challenge. [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: when love is good, when love is kind, it's nothing to be embarrassed about.





	to those who wait.

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs lovingly*

fourth–

Their latest not quite ready to call it that yet date goes swimmingly, bellies full with laughter and good food. Dean comes to find out that Roman is a pretty good shot at playing pool and also that he likes sneaking food off of Dean’s plate whenever he thinks Dean isn't looking. They’ve been doing this for months now, basking lavishly in the comfort of one another, their days together growing precious. Dean drives them back to campus and as usual he walks with Roman to his dorm, the two of them chatting every step of the way there, the warm, lavender blush of the evening sun setting against their skin.

“Well, this is where we part ways, big guy,” Dean announces as he shoves his hands in his pockets, baby blue eyes meeting Roman’s. “Had a great time, man,” Dean continues, not quite ready to end the conversation. “As always, of course,” Roman adds, smiling in fond agreement.  
There’s a part of him that dreads this moment every time, this temporary separation. He wishes that he could spend every second with Dean, everything of him together with everything of Dean. There’s a strange, nervous stretch of silence between them then that bothers Roman but he’s unsure of what to do about it as they continue to look at each other, his hand cold on the door knob to his room. He wants Dean to stay he fights to say, but the words don't come, trapped there deep in his throat and it frustrates him. Dean seems to sense Roman’s discomfort, offering him a sympathetic smile as he nods his head once, lifting a hand in farewell.

“Talk to ya tomorrow then, Rome.” He’s about to turn on his heel to leave when he feels a hand jerk at his shoulder spinning him around to face Roman once again, his mouth open as he’s about to ask if everything is alright before he’s shushed with a kiss.  
It’s luscious, stunning and Dean feels golden, his lids closing shut, his body bursting alive with something heavenly and he feels himself sighing against Roman’s lips, urging more from him and Roman obliges, allowing Dean to fist Roman's shirt, needing him so much closer. This is it. This is what he was waiting for. It feels like honey when he touches his lips after they pull away from each other, both of them breathless and wide eyed. Roman swallows roughly, suddenly averting his gaze to the floor as his cheeks burn in embarrassment, panicking as a billion thoughts begin to blur together in his head. What a fucking mess he’s made now, he laments, but he feels something odd then, something long wound up in him relaxing then, finally at ease and he looks up to see Dean still standing there in front of him, mouth still agape in surprise. Roman doesn’t know what to say, all the right words lost on his tongue, stumbling hopelessly over themselves.

“S-sorry,” Roman sputters quickly, raising his hands in remorse. “Sorry, man, I- I just–” He’s stopped by Dean's hand shooting up followed by a shake of his head. “Nah, nothin’ to apologize for, Ro. I mean it,” Dean swears, his voice certain and Roman believes him, his nerves unraveling. Loving Dean is nothing to be sorry about. Roman feels Dean’s hand on his shoulder, feels his fingers delicately trace themselves over tattooed skin and he lets out a breath, needing to kiss Dean again. “You know how long I been waitin’ for that?” Dean asks him, wry smiled and sweet. Roman doesn’t look away this time, savoring Dean in his personal space. “As long as I have,” is the clever reply that leaves them both feeling exquisite, love spilling between them. They embrace then, cherishing the warmth of one another one more time before parting reluctantly as Dean caresses a hand to the soft of Roman’s face, the tickle of his beard.

Dean gestures goodbye again, beaming while waving the other off as he saunters down the hall, Roman's eyes on him until he's nearly out of sight. “See ya, big guy,” Dean calls over his shoulder. “Drive safe,” Roman shouts back, grinning when he gets a slack jawed _“yeah”_ in answer. He opens the door to his room and steps inside before closing it, resting his back against it with a long sigh that's felt to his bones, all that tension finally washed away with one kiss. He's getting better at this, he thinks, that same smoldering in his belly again.

“Yeah,” Roman repeats, whispering to himself, a hand pressed to his heart.

Yeah.


End file.
